


Therapy Days

by pettylina



Series: Counting Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettylina/pseuds/pettylina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John at Therapy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Days

The first time John saw a therapist he talked about himself, who he was before the war and after the war. Who he wanted to be and how he would reach that place "mentally". Almost a year later he went to the same therapist to talk some more about himself. He found however that the words wouldn't come. He couldn't talk about his past without picturing Sherlock by his side. He couldn't talk about what he wanted his future to look like without picturing, against his will, Sherlock and his coat and those stupid cheekbones. Christ. It hurt. So instead he said nothing but thought of everything. He just stared at the therapist and she stared back. Sometimes she would ask questions and she would have to ask them again before his brain registered anything. Once she asked him if he believed Sherlock was still alive. He saw the carefully guarded expression on her face and didn't return her phone calls.


End file.
